Saint Louis Boys Must Stick Together
by Miss Hailz08
Summary: Everyone needs a friend, but what if Evan 'Air' Bourne couldn't seem to find one that he could trust on ECW. How could a shift to raw do for him? What does The Viper got to do with the shift?
1. No one To Trust Here

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone (I haven't created a Original character yet for this Story yet)

* * *

**Saint Louis Boys must Stick Together**

* * *

Summary: Everyone needs a friend, but what if Evan 'Air' Bourne couldn't seem to find one that he could trust on ECW. How could a shift to raw do for him? What does The Viper got to do with the shift? Non-slash. I don't hate Christian, I actually like him but I needed him to be a villain in this.

* * *

Chapter 1: No one to trust here.

* * *

_Evan's Point of view..._

* * *

I had been on ECW for months and I didn't like it. I seemed to be the loner of the locker room. No one really liked me and I had no friends I could trust. I had been trying to get shifted to another brand for weeks but the general manager, Tiffany wouldn't let me. I had a tag team match tonight. Against William Regal, Vladimir Koslov and Ezekiel Jackson, my partners were Christian and Tommy Dreamer. I'm not looking forward to this.

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

Regal and his two lackeys were in the ring as were Christian and Dreamer. I was the last to enter the ring. The whole match was a mess, but it was what happened after the match that cemented the fact I was not liked by the rest of the locker room. My team had lost which wasn't my fault, but my partners decided I was to blame and attacked me. They wouldn't let up and had to get dragged off me by the officials. I limped backstage and went to my locker room. I had to get out of this place and was starting to wish I'd stayed in Saint Louis.

* * *

_Randy's Point of View..._

* * *

I was watching ECW like I did every Tuesday. It was the main event. It was a sloppy match. Shit Christian and Dreamer were pathetic; Bourne was the only person in that match who was worth watching. I mean Evan was awesome. He should be anywhere but ECW. The pathetic two lost the match then took out their frustrations on Evan. I made myself a promise that I was going to get Evan off ECW by the next week.


	2. Getting Evan Off ECW Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone (I haven't created an Original character yet for this Story yet) Legacy has already split in this story even though it was about the middle of last year. And Randy Was Champion, I never really liked Cena. He's alright but I think he's a bit over-rated. Sorry Cena fans just my opinion.

* * *

**Saint Louis Boys must Stick Together**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Evan off ECW Part 1

* * *

Randy's Point of view

* * *

I was pacing my hotel room devising a plan on how I was going to get Evan off that show, if you could call that a show. I finally figured it out after hours of pacing my hotel room. I'm Randy Orton, The WWE's Apex Predator and I was the WWE Champion, which had to count for something. Champion or not, I still had to be convincing and manipulative to get what I want. I grabbed my cell phone and started making calls. Eventually I was able to set up a meeting with the ECW General Manager, Tiffany. Only problem it was at the next ECW and I hated ECW with all my heart (if that wasn't already obvious). Oh well I'd just have to put behind me and be the charming Champion I was.

* * *

Tiffany's Point of View

* * *

I was arranging my office for when my special guest, the WWE Champion Randy Orton arrived. There was a knock on the door. I went and answered it. Damn, it was just Christian; I was hoping it was Orton.

"Hey Honey, What's up? You don't seem that happy to see me." Christian said concerned. You see Christian was my boyfriend.

"It's just I was expecting someone else is all." I replied

"Who?" He asked.

"Randy Orton." I replied.

"Randy Orton? Why would you be expecting him?" He asked angrily.

"He has requested a meeting with the General Manager of ECW which is me, that's why." I snapped.

There was another knock on the door. Christian opened the door and came face to face with Randy Orton. Christian backed up to let him in.

"Why would you want to come to ECW, Randy Orton?" Christian said with his voice full of venom. I just hoped this wasn't going to turn into a fight because both superstars looked hostile towards each other.

"It's none of your business, Christian. And YOU can leave now." Randy said icily with venom behind it.

"You are on the brand I'm champion of and this none of my business, Orton? I don't trust you." Christian snapped back. I didn't know why but even though Christian was talk tough he seemed a bit intimidated by Orton.

"I don't trust you either Christian, I saw what you and Dreamer did to Evan Bourne last week. What you hate losing so much that you attack someone on your team, or is it that you are jealous of Evan and can't take that he may just be better than you." Orton spat looking repulsed by Christian.

"Where do you get off coming to my brand and spouting your mouth off about thing that are none of your business?" Christian yelled back getting up in Orton's face holding the ECW Championship high as if to intimidate Randy. The only effect it caused Orton to smirk as if to say that he wasn't intimidated or impressed.

"I'm making it my business. I have a legit meeting with your girlfriend, the general manager of ECW which I had to all but beg for, so if you would be so kind and leave please. I don't want to have to force you to in front of The GM of this brand it wouldn't look good." Orton said with a hint of warning in his voice and holding his championship belt up in a similar manner. His motion of showing off his title had more of the desired affect than Christian's and I could feel the emotion coming off the younger champion. I just wished I knew how he knew me and Christian were dating.

"Christian, just leave and let me do my job please." I said not wanting to watch these to get into a fight. I didn't think Christian was weak or anything, but I'd seen the destruction the young WWE Champion could cause if provoked.

"Ok, Tiff" Christian said kissing me on the check then leaving me with Orton. When he passed Orton he gave him glare as if saying keep yourself in line or I'll do to you what I did to Evan, Orton tensed and looked ready to strike if he needed to. Then Orton pretended to strike and Christian lost his nerve.

"Ok, Mr. Orton take a seat." I said as professionally as I could, which is hard when you are in the room with Randy Orton. He is absolutely gorgeous with his perfect body and striking blue eyes. I knew I shouldn't be thinking that but it's true.

"Thank you, Tiffany. Call me Randy; Mr. Orton makes me feel old." Randy Orton replied taking a seat on the couch.

"Ok Randy, so what do I owe this pleasure?" I said.

"You heard what I said to Christian about his and Dreamer's actions last week. I'm here to talk about that.' Randy said firmly.

"Ok, I'm taking the way you talked to Christian about this as you didn't like the actions last week. So what can I do to remedy that?" I said knowing that something had to be done about last week. I just didn't expect it would be the WWE Champion to be pressing the matter. Not that I can complain, I've got Orton in my office and randy was gorgeous.

"I want Evan Bourne on Raw." Randy said. Bold statement Mr. Orton, but I'm going to have to work for what you want. I was not going to give up one of top superstars just because the WWE Champion who just happened to look like a Greek god asked me to.

"No can do Randy." I replied trying to sound braver than I felt.

"What would I have to do to change your mind, Tiffany? Randy said smoothly. Wow I loved Randy's voice, it was so rich and deep and it gave me chills.

"You compete in a tag match against Christian and Tommy Dreamer tonight. If you and your partner win, Evan goes to Raw. But if you lose, Evan stays on ECW. That clear, Randy?" I said. I was kind of nervous about this. I wanted to keep Evan on ECW but I didn't know how badly Orton wanted Evan on Raw. Even with this match there was a good chance Evan would be on his way to Raw. I would never discount Orton's talent and I knew there would be a good chance Randy would win.

* * *

Randy's Point of View

* * *

She said no to Randy Orton. I can't believe it she said no to me. No one says no to Randy Orton. Ok Randy keep it cool… she gave you an option. She had basically said you can have Evan but you'll have to earn what you want.

"Yes you're crystal clear. Who's my partner anyway?" I asked Tiffany.

"Well seeing as this concerns Evan Bourne's future I think it should be him." Tiffany replied. Tiffany was impressing me, she seemed to be handling this really well, she had seemed to be a bit nervous when she had told me no and made her proposition but she hadn't back down even though she probably knew I didn't like being told no you can't get what you want.

"Fair enough, I'll do the match tonight and I don't plan on losing. Well I better go find Evan and get ready. "I replied.

"One more thing, Randy" She said.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"How did you know me and Christian are dating?" She asked.

"I didn't, I just noticed there was something between you two and took a wild guess at what. I really didn't know for sure until just then when you asked that question." I replied and chuckled a little bit.

"Oh, I'd better let you go get ready for your match, see you out there."

"Wait why would you be out there?"

"To make the announcement, Christian and Tommy are doing the Peep show tonight and I will be going down there and announce that the ring be cleared and Christian and Dreamer have a match against Evan and a mystery partner."

"Ok, good plan, we'll see you then, I'll tell Evan."


	3. Getting Evan Off ECW Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone (I haven't created an Original character yet for this Story yet) Legacy has already split in this story even though it was about the middle of last year. And Randy Was Champion, I never really liked Cena. He's alright but I think he's a bit over-rated. Sorry Cena fans just my opinion.

* * *

**Saint Louis Boys must Stick Together**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Evan off ECW Part 2

* * *

Evan's Points of view

* * *

I was preparing for later that night when I confronted Christian and Dreamer, when there was a knock on the door. I answered it to find Randy Orton standing there. I was shocked… what was Orton doing here he's a raw superstar, Raw's Champion at that.

"Earth to Evan, are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" Randy said after a few minutes.

"Oh, sure come in." I replied after I realized I was being rude and making the WWE Champion stand outside my locker room. Randy entered the room and looked around.

"So what are you doing here Randy?" I asked.

"I just had a meeting with Tiffany and I was asked to tell you that you have a match against Dreamer and Christian tonight." Randy answered.

"What? Both of them? On my own?" I replied shocked.

"Yes, both of them but not on your own. It's Dreamer and Christian vs. Evan Bourne and…" Randy replied.

"And Who?" I replied.

"And me. And if we win you are being transferred to Raw."Randy said smiling. I liked that plan better. I was going to be teaming with the Viper. I had a fair chance of getting off ECW.

"And Tiffany agreed to transfer me? I've been trying for weeks to get transferred." I said.

"Well, I guess I'm more convincing than you then. Sorry, I'm not saying that you're no good or that I'm better than you just a little more convincing." Randy replied.

"Thank you Randy. And you didn't need to apologize I knew you weren't insinuating either of those things." I replied smiling. Maybe I'd found my first friend in this company, but then again maybe not.

I started frowning. Why would Orton who was this amazing wrestler with a history of great achievements want to be friends with the new guy who no one else seems to like?

"Evan, what's wrong?" Randy asked concerned having noticed my change in expressions.

"I'm just worried that we'll win then I would get to Raw and the same thing will happen and I'll be the loner of the Raw Locker room."

"You won't. One: I'm the loner of the raw locker room and that's probably not going to change any time soon and two; if that does happen I'll still be your friend."

"You want to be friends with me?"

"Yes I do. Do you think I'd go to the effort of getting a meeting with Tiffany tonight, come to ECW which I hate, manage to keep a hold of my temper and not RKO Christian in front of Tiffany no matter how tempting he made it for me to do so, and get this match tonight if I didn't want to be friends with you? I'm sick of being the Raw locker room loner, I just want a friend."

"No I don't think you would. What did Christian do to make you want to RKO him? Not that I blame you he is obnoxious."

"He tried to ruin my meeting with Tiffany screaming that I had no right to be here. He's deluded that that title gives him a higher standing than the other brands' champions. He doesn't respect the other champions. I know I'm not the most respectful champion, hell I know I'm an arrogant git at times, well most of the time, but even I show more respect for the other champions than he does. Except him, I have absolutely no respect for him"

"Glad to hear that the other champions have no respect for him or at least one of them doesn't."

"Well, we'd better get ready for our match then, Evan."

"Yeah, we should." I was happy, I had a chance to get off ECW and I may have just made a new friend, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton.

* * *

Tiffany's Point of View

* * *

I was getting ready to go out there to announce the match to Christian and Dreamer, when Randy and Evan came up to me.

"Hey you two, ready for your match tonight?" I said smiling.

"Of course." Randy answered with that serious look on his face that he had before every match.

"Hey, Tiffany, is it ok if I announce my partner tonight?" Evan asked a lot bolder than he normally would. It seemed like he was feeding off Orton's confidence.

"Why do you want do that?" I asked.

"Because I want to be the person to tell them I'm teaming with THE WWE CHAMPION, Randy Orton." Evan replied.

"Ok you can tell them who you're teaming with; I'll just tell them they have a tag match up next." I responded.

* * *

Christian's Point of View

* * *

I was still annoyed that Orton had me kicked out of my girlfriend's office. Tommy and I were doing an episode of the peep show when Tiffany's music played. That wasn't part of the script. Tommy and I started to complain.

"Clear the ring of all peep show props, you two have a match next against Evan Bourne and … I'll let Evan tell you who his partner is." Tiffany said annoyed with our behavior.

"What you let Evvy choose his partner?" I yelled.

"No, I believe his partner chose him." She replied. Then Evan's entrance music started and Evan stepped out looking extremely confident, and I was starting to get the feeling I was not going to like who he was teaming with for reasons other than they were teaming with Evan. All I could hope is that it wasn't Randy Fricking Orton, who just happened to be here and who obviously had issues with me.

"Thank you, Tiffany but you also forgot the other stipulation, but I think my partner can explain that." Evan said into the mic that Tiffany handed him. Tiffany then went back stage.

"Well I guess I should put you guys out of your misery and tell you who my partner is." Evan said with an Orton-esque smirk on his face. He was enjoying this.

"Tell us what retarded fool would team with you?" I replied really hoping it wasn't Orton because he would be pissed with what I just called Him if it was him.

"Well he is definitely neither things you just called him in fact he is the opposite. He is from Raw and he is from Saint Louis, Missouri just like me. He weighs in at 245 pounds. Is the WWE Champion. Randy Orton." Evan responded with an even bigger smirk. He's definitely learned something from Orton. I'm fucked, I had called Orton a Retarded fool and now I had to face him. Voices started playing and here came the WWE Champion. He grabbed the mic out of Evan's hand.

"Wow, Christian you look worried, why would that be? Before you knew it was me you called me a retarded fool. Oh and the stipulation is if we win Evan leaves ECW and goes to Raw." Randy said.

* * *

Randy's Point of view

* * *

Me and Evan were on fire and worked as a perfect team. I couldn't say the same for Christian and Dreamer. In the end, Evan and I won easily and Evan was now off ECW and was coming to Raw. I then noticed Christian starting to get up and lined and punted him in the head. I had done it I had got Evan off ECW.


	4. The First Day On Raw

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone (I haven't created an Original character yet for this Story yet) I'm may make this a slash later on but I am going to keep my Orton and Bourne muses working on a friendship for now. Orton and Bourne are a little OOC.

**

* * *

**

Saint Louis Boys must Stick Together

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day on Raw

* * *

Evan's Point of View

* * *

I was finally on raw and it was my first day I was excited and hoped I'd make some good friends. I already seemed to have one with Randy Orton but I wasn't going rely on that. I was going to try to make friends with as many people as possible. I quickly took my bag out of the boot of my car and head to the building, and am headed off by Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

"So you're the new boy here." Ted Dibiase said coldly.

"Yeah, I am." I replied worried about where this was going and hoping someone would come to my aid.

"Well I guess it's our job to put you into line." Cody Rhodes said as he struck me hard in the stomach. I doubled over in pain as the two members of Priceless kept beating me up.

"Get the fuck away from him you two" came the very familiar voice of my fellow Saint Louis native. He was pissed off by the sounds of it. The two bullies must have took Orton's tone as a warning because they took off as fast as they could.

"Evan, are you ok?" Randy asked kneeling down beside me.

"I'm a little sore is all. You scared them." I replied happy to have made a friend who people seemed to be scared of.

"I meant to scare those two. They need to learn they don't own this place, and they are walking on thin ice with me. Plus it's fun to make them squirm. Now let's get inside before they wonder where we are." Randy responded, standing back up then helping me up. We entered the building and headed to where everyone else where going over the scripts for the show that night. As soon as we entered the room stared at me. I looked around the room worried of what they thought of me. Randy seemed to pick up on my nervousness.

"Don't worry about what they think of you. You are here because you're a talented wrestler. You are worthy of being here and that's why your first match on Raw is going to be against me." Randy whispered in my ear.

I was happy Randy seemed to be trying to help me settle in. But I was anxious about that match. It was my first match and I was facing the WWE Champion. The reason I was part of Raw. Obviously Randy saw something in me that I just couldn't see myself. He said I was a talented wrestler but I didn't really believe him. I knew I must have some talent or I wouldn't be here but I knew I was nowhere near as good as Randy even if I wanted to be. I was too far in my own world to notice that John Cena was trying to talk to me.

"Hey Kid. What's with you seemingly sticking around Orton? What's in it for you?" John asked quite rudely.

"Randy is the first person actually to be nice to me, in case you didn't know I had no friends on ECW so it's good to have someone actually give me any of their time. What's it to you?" I replied wanting to know why Cena was asking.

"Sheesh kid, I was just asking. I just don't want people using Randy as means of getting ahead in this business then stabbing him in the back once they have finished with him again. Randy and I may not be friends but I hated what Dibiase and Rhodes did to Randy when the Legacy days. I'm just looking out for him so it doesn't happen again." John replied.

"Oh. Glad to see that you actually are trying to protect Randy but have you by any chance been warning people to keep their distance from him as well?" I replied.

"I warned a few people I knew were going to try to use him like Primo and Santino but other than the obvious users no I haven't. Orton just doesn't seem to make friends easily and has sort distanced himself from most of the locker room since Evolution then when he started to open up and trust people again the whole Legacy thing happened and he didn't know who to trust and thus shut out everybody." John replied with a sad smile.

"Have you ever tried to be his friend, John? I was talking to him before we had our match against Christian and Dreamer and he said that he was the loner of Raw and that he just wanted a friend." I replied.

"Not really but me and Randy never really got on that well but hearing you say that I think I might try." John replied, "I believe that you are not trying to use Randy. Good luck with your match tonight kid."

I smiled at Cena and said goodbye before leaving for my new locker room to prepare for my match tonight. I was glad Cena seemed to be looking out for his rival not wanting him to be treated the way he had been again. It seemed most of his career he had not known who to trust and when he did trust someone they stabbed him in the back. I felt bad for Randy and realized I probably had it better when I was on ECW than he has with all the fakes that just wanted to use him to further their careers.

It was now time for my match and I was extremely nervous. This was my first match on Raw and I knew I had to impress some people. I heard my music start and headed out to the ring. I made it to the ring and waited for Randy. Finally 'Voices' started and Randy came out looking as confident as ever. The fans started cheering him. Wow that's unusual, Randy was supposed to a heel and normally they would be booing him. I guess it could be the fact he stepped up and tagged with me on ECW, but I really didn't know. I felt like I was out of my league in this match and hoped I could make it through the match without make either myself or Randy look bad. The match started and I locked up for the first time ever. Randy seemed to be working so both of us looked good out there. I had Randy down and was about to hit him with my finisher move, The Airbourne when Randy managed to get up and catch me with an RKO and just like that the match was over. Randy did his little victory celebration and the fans were going crazy for him. I had watched Raw every week, and I hadn't seen even Cena get that sort of reaction from the WWE Universe. It looked like Randy replaced Cena as the face of Raw. Looking at Randy standing on the turnbuckle I could see he was just soaking in the cheers. Thinking about it, I realized it must feel real good to be cheered after only ever being booed for the last 5-6 years.

* * *

Randy's Point of View

* * *

This was weird, the fans were cheering me. I climbed up on the turnbuckle and did the pose I used when I was known as the Legend Killer, but rarely used when I became the Viper. I stood there for a few moments just sucking in the crowd's cheers. It had been a very good match and Evan had shown he was a worthy competitor in the ring. And was planning on telling him when we got backstage. I had just climbed down from the turnbuckle when 'Just Close Your Eyes' started playing. What the hell, why was Christian here. He wasn't supposed to be here. Well Evan had gotten up and was watching at the ECW Champion with a look of distain on his face. I quickly got myself a mic and went and stood by Evan.

"What are you doing here, Christian cause I know for a fact you're not supposed to be here, this is Monday Night Raw If you're confused." I said trying to insinuate that Christian was stupid.

"Yes I know this is Monday Night Raw, Randal Keith Orton. I'm here to get my pay back for you embarrassing me on ECW." Christian yelled into his mic.

" Christian, I've been talking to the World Heavyweight Champion, The Undertaker and asked for his assistance if you were to show up here tonight." I told Christian not even bluffing.

"Whatever… like that matters. He doesn't like you and I'm not afraid of him. I am the ECW Champion and am the most talented guy in this arena." Christian said arrogantly.

"He doesn't like you either and I managed to convince him I wasn't there to cause problems more deal with a problem we both have. But I think The Deadman can tell you how he feels about The ECW Champion." I replied confidently. The Undertaker's music came through the arena and the lights went out. When they came back up the Undertaker was in the ring with a mic in his hand.

* * *

The Undertaker's Point of View

* * *

I quickly took in Randy Orton's reaction, he seemed emotionless on the outside, but I could tell he was enjoying this. He wanted Christian to squirm as did I. On hearing Christian say he was the most talented guy in the arena, I had felt my blood boil. The guy was a disrespectful git. I knew who I saw as the most talented in this arena and I was afraid to admit it was the young Orton standing in the ring right now. I could see Christian was freaking out under his so-called confident look.

I decided to give Orton an ego boost even if he didn't need one just to spite Christian. "Christian, you sound so sure of the fact of you being the most talent one here. Well the only person in this arena I believe can say that here and now and not be a liar is Mr. Orton right here." I said calmly indicating the Viper standing slightly behind me. I saw Orton looked a bit stunned at my statement.

"You just gave one of the most arrogant superstars who think it is ok to walk on to another champion's brand and embarrass them an ego boost." Christian shouted back at me.

"You see I went through the right steps to get on ECW last week and if anyone embarrassed you it would be yourself." Orton said confidently watching both myself and Christian. So he didn't trust me fully, not that I blamed him. He had been turned on every time he trusted anyone completely.

"Christian, Orton has been more respectful to other champions than you have been. You are the exception to his rule of he must show the other champions a little respect because he sees no point in being respectful towards someone who won't respectful back." I said telling Christian a little home truth. If he wanted us to respect him, he was going to have to respect us.

"Christian, you are a bully who has no perception of the mess he has gotten himself into. Randy told me the same thing Undertaker just said last week on ECW. As for that punt to the head you received last week from Randy, you totally deserved it." Bourne said glaring at his former bully. I was proud of what Orton had done getting Bourne off of Christian and doing something that Christian could remove from his mind.

"Wow, Evvy. You believe Randy did the right thing by punting me in the head last week? The guy is a psychopath; he is an evil, twisted snake who enjoys kicking people in the side of the head for fun." Christian said almost matter-of-factly. He was correct in a way, Orton was all those things but he was also more thoughtful than Christian in a way. He planned things out before he did things.

"Christian, when it comes to bullies, you are worse than Orton 'cause no-one sees it coming with you. People see you as friendly and cool but your true colours are starting to show. You have made it seem like you were the nice guy. Orton has made his bullying behaviors quite clear. People know of Orton's bullying nature and try to work around it. And I would head back to where you came from unless you want to test our dislike of 'Captain Charisma'." I told Christian and watched him slink backstage with his tail between his legs before turning to the two Saint Louis natives that were sharing his ring with him and bidding them a good night.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. hope you like it.**

**Reviews wanted, both good and bad**


End file.
